As shown in FIG. 1, one pixel dot of the traditional RGB liquid crystal display panel comprises red, green, blue, three sub pixels. Each sub pixel can have 0-255 of which 256 gray scales in total. With the gray scale combinations of various red, green, blue sub pixels, the various colors can be formed. One pixel dot of the traditional RGBW liquid crystal display panel comprises red, green, blue, white, four sub pixels. Each sub pixel can have 0-255 of which 256 gray scales in total. With the gray scale combinations of various red, green, blue, white sub pixels, the various colors can be formed.
The resolution is the total number of the pixel dots in a unit area. In the liquid crystal display filed, if in the unit area, the amount of the pixel dots of row coordinate is a, and the amount of the pixel dots of column coordinate is b, then the resolution of the liquid crystal display is a*b. The higher the resolution is, the shown image gets more real. Thus for the liquid crystal display, the promotion of the resolution is an important direction of developing the liquid crystal display. Nevertheless, with the increase of the resolution, the requirement to the sequence control chip becomes higher and higher. Once the resolution doubles, the complication degree of the sequence control chip becomes several times. Thus, it results in that the cost of the sequence control chip will correspondingly increase with several times.